Lucky Number 7
by KSuzMil
Summary: Set in season 2. Remember when Monica came back and wanted to create Gallagher number seven with Frank? What if taht actually happened and the Gallagher Thanksgiving had a different end instead of such a tragic one. Can Monica and Frank actually change for the sake of their unborn child and become better parents? You be the judge.


_**A/NL Hello my lovelies! It has been a while and I know that. I have been busy with college and things of that aspect. Over my winter break I got addicted to Shameless (US) and cannot stop watching it. It is not really my thing so I am surprised I like it as much as I do. Anyway, I decided to start a story. It has all the family in it but will mainly be about my Shameless OTP, Frank and Monica.**_

 _ **There will be some spoilers not many though. All mistakes will be fixed at a later date.**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **-KSuzMil**_

Monica woke up one morning on the mattress in the bedroom she shared with Frank. The door was closed and the curtains were drawn, it was dark. She rolled over to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, 10:00 AM it sia din big red numbers. That explained why she was so tired she had only been asleep for six hours. She was out late at the Alibi with Frank and didn't remember how she got home. Her head hurt, probably from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. She was supposed to be downstairs taking care of the kids, it was Sunday and they were home from school. As much as she wanted to be down with them her body felt too weak to move. She needed food, "Fiona!" she bellowed hoping someone would hear her. Monica jumped as the blanket next to her started to move. The figure rolled over to face her, it was Frank. She hadn't noticed him in her state of mind. "Frank?" she whispered. "What?" he growled already annoyed with her. "What happened last night?' she asked. Before he could answer the door opened and light flooded the room. Monica gasped and pulled the comforter over her naked body. "It's nothing I don't see every day" Fiona stood there her arms crossed "what do you want Monica?" "I'm sorry Fiona if it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd like something to eat." Fiona hugged, "No trouble at all, walk your ass downstairs and make yourself something!" she slammed the door shut. Monica fell back into the pillows closing her eyes, "Ohhhh" she moaned. "Monica will you shut the fuck up?" Frank spat rolling over so his back was toward her. "Frank I'm hungry" she whined. "Ask a kid" "I just did that smartass look what happened." She sighed. Frank turned over again and sat up looking at her. He was quite thin and boney but she liked him that way. Most women wouldn't find men as rugged as Frank Gallagher as sexy as Monica did. "Frankie please get me some food and something for my head." She pleaded. He stared into her eyes, they were so broken and sad he almost felt sorry for her. As twisted as their relationship was he knew she was the only one for hm. "Okay" he gave in kissing her forehead and getting up to find some clothes. "Why you doing that?" she asked him as he pulled on his boxers, "Oh gee Monica maybe because we have a house full of kids" "Right" she replied before shoving her face into the pillow.

Frank went downstairs into the kitchen and found Debbie and Fiona at the table with Liam in his highchair. "Good morning Daddy" Debbie greeted him with a smile. "Hello Debbie" Frank replied opening a cupboard door and scanning its condense. "What are you doing?" Fiona snapped. "Looking for something to feed your mother so she'll shut the fuck up." He replied moving to look in the fridge. "Oh she can have some left over pancakes!" Debbie exclaimed hopping up from her seat to get them front the counter. "Good thinking Debs" Frank took the plate from his youngest daughter and headed up the stairs. "Why is she so hungry all the time?" Debbie asked Fiona as she sat back down. "What do you mean?" Fiona asked placing the clean clothes in a basket on the floor. "Yesterday she ate so much food Carl said she was going to explode." Fiona's eyes grew wide, "Shit" she choked. "What's wrong?" Lip asked coming through the back door. "Bastard did it again" Fiona stood up and began pacing the kitchen floor. "Steve?" Lip questioned "Frank" Debbie chimed in. "I think Monica's pregnant" Fiona snarled through her teeth. "No fucking way" Lip could not believe his ears. "If she is we gotta kick her out" Ian said coming into the kitchen. "What? No!" Debbie screamed. "No just stop okay there's no proof yet." Fiona put her hands in the air, "don't panic I'll talk to her." "And if she is?" Debbie asked. "Then we'll go from there, right now we have to focus on Thanksgiving this Thursday."

Frank entered the dark bedroom closing the door and making sure it was locked before he turned on the light. "No" Monica whined pulling the blanket over her head. "Pancakes Monica" he said sitting on the mattress next to her. "Are they still warm?" she peaked from under the blanket. "Yeah, I think Debbie made them." Monica sat up as Frank stabbed the fork into a piece of the pancake. He shoved it into Monica's mouth and watched her chew and swallow, he grinned. She glared at him, "Not now Frank" she moaned waiting for another bite. "No need to be so hostile" he said stabbing another piece and shoving it toward her. Monica leaned her head forward toward the fork when suddenly a wave of nausea came over her. The smell seemed too strong for her, "Shit" she tried to stand up. "What is it?" Frank asked confused. "Give me a damn trashcan Frank!" she shouted trying her best to hold the contents of her stomach down. Frank scanned the room for a trashcan, of course there was not one. "Wait here" he put the plate on the night stand and ran into the hall.

"So who is coming for Thanksgiving?" Debbie asked Fiona as they made the grocery list. "Well us, Kev and Vee and Steve maybe . . . "Fiona replied. Her relationship with Steve had been complicated since his wife entered the picture. Sure he was working on getting her lover into the states but what would happen after that? She fought with herself constantly about what to do, never coming up with any decent ideas. "So you and Jimmy are together?" Debbie grinned. "Okay no we are together and for now he's still Steve to me." "Whatever" Debbie shrugged. "What about Dad and Monica?" Carl asked from across the table. "Well if they're here they're here I can't help what they do." Fiona sighed. Frank came flying down the stairs, 'I need a trashcan!" "For what?" Fiona hissed. "His soul" Lip joked opening the fridge. "Its for your mother." Frank said. "Did my pancakes make her sick?" Debbie aske feeling bad. "Here just take this" Fiona shoved a pot in Frank's hands, "just go" she said. The kids watched as Frank ran back up the stairs. Fiona looked at Lip, "Pregnant" the two said in unison.

"Here Moni" Frank placed the pot in his wife's lap, "what can I do?" Monica took the pot and pushed her hair back, "Nothing" she said tears springing to her eyes as she began to empty her stomach into the black cooking pot. "Was it the pancakes? Or just a hangover?' he asked trying to be helpful. It took a few minutes for her to respond but Monica gathered herself and looked him in the eye, "It was you" she whispered. Frank cocked his head, "I made you sick?" "GHB" she replied. It took him a moment but his mind flashed back to that afternoon a few weeks ago that she had left him in the middle of the road and he had to hitchhike home. They had spent the rest of the day locked in their room once he got home. Frank couldn't remember much of wat they had done but he knew it must have been enough. "You can't be serious." "I've been pregnant six times I know what it feels like." She snapped. "And you're sure its mine? You know I just have to ask because of Ian-""Shut up Frank!" she rubbed her temples, "yeah its yours there hasn't been anyone else." "I didn't think you were serious about making a baby Moni" "Well I wasn't really but now we don't have a choice." She laid back down. "Yeah we do you can get rid of it." Her hand flew up and she slapped him, "Are you fucking insane? I'm not depriving the world of my child!" Frank stared at her, "You're sure you wanna do this?" "I want us to do this, this is our chance Frank. Our lucky number seven."


End file.
